moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahn'Qiraj War
The Ahn'Qiraj War, '''also known as the ''Second War of '' the Shifting Sands,' was a war fought between the Qiraji forces spanning from the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj and the combined forces of the Grand Alliance, New Horde and Cenarion Circle, known as the Might of Kalimdor, in Silithus. Prelude This section concerns content exclusive to [http://wow.gamepedia.com/World_of_Warcraft ''World of Warcraft]. After the original War of the Shifting Sands had ended, a great Scarab Wall was erected by the druids of the Cenarion Circle and the bronze dragon Anarchronos in order to contain the Qiraji menace within from invading Silithus and swarming the entire world. It had only ever meant to be a temporary solution to the problem. In the event that the ancient city needed to be accessed for whatever reason, the Scarab Gong would need to be rung by the magic Scepter of the Shifting Sands. Enraged by the death of his son Valstann, the young kaldorei druid Fandral Staghelm snapped the scepter in half to keep the city sealed for all eternity. Such an act of defiance greatly insulted the Bronze Dragonflight. For thousands of years, the wall did its job until the awakening of the ancient Old God, C'Thun. The swarm had begun to awaken once more. The War Effort The Old God was crafty, having managed to find a way to send his forces beyond the wall that imprisoned him. In an effort to combat the growing threat of the Silithid of Ahn'Qiraj and the rumored Old God supporting them, the Cenarion Circle led an offensive against the insectoid city with backing from the Grand Alliance and New Horde. The ensuing conflict in Silithus was a disaster, as both Alliance and Horde were unprepared for the harsh conditions of the land and the devastating tactics of the Silithid. A call to arms was raised throughout Azeroth to aid the war effort in Silithus. In every major capital city of the Alliance and Horde, resources were gathered in vast quantities and funneled to the battlefields in Silithus. With these new resources, the Cenarion-led forces pushed all the way to the enchanted gates of the Silithid capital of Ahn'Qiraj. The Siege of Ahn'Qiraj The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj were sealed by powerful magic, and to open them, Anachronos sent heroes of Azeroth to reconstruct a long-lost artifact: the Scepter of the Shifting Sands. Azerothian Heroes scoured Azeroth for the shards that made up this scepter, delving into Blackrock Mountain and the Temple of Atal'Hakkar and slaying several legendary creatures throughout the world. After weeks of searching, the scepter was finally assembled. The Cenarion Circle prepared for war. After an unnamed hero rang a mighty gong to signal the opening of the gates, the forces of the Alliance, Horde, Cenarion Circle and Silithid crashed in a titanic battle that rocked Ahn'Qiraj. The Silithid held the Scarab Wall for ten grueling hours of combat, eventually yielding to the heroes of Azeroth. These heroes descended into the underground lair of the Silithid and fought the insectoid menace for weeks before C'Thun was slain and the city was finally taken. Alliance and Horde troops occupied Ahn'Qiraj until the Burning Legion invasion from the Dark Portal prompted them to be recalled. Lists of Combatants Here is a total list of currently cataloged participants in the Second War of the Shifting Sands, whether they be Alliance or Horde, enemy or ally, combatant or noncombatant, etc. *Status indicates whether said person was alive or dead at time of battle and is not indicative of current status. Feel free to add your own character to the list. This is a page that anyone can use if they wish to implement their character into this profile.Category:Events Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde Category:Cenarion Circle Category:Might of Kalimdor Category:Wars